gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jomlini
Welcome The information you added to the Hakuchou page was false. I have dearly tested almost all vehicles in GTA V, in terms of the readings on speedometers, and non of them have exceeeded 135 mph. Foul language, bad attitude and reverting without a clear explanation for how you collected this data. 17:26, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Two Points Monk has recorded all speeds so he's the one to talk to. I also did not revert your edits. Verbal assault on ANY users, especially staff such as myself or Monk, is unacceptable and will result in blocks. Leo68 (talk) 18:37, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Due to the fact that you are using a modified speedometer means it can't be recorded. Our policy on trainers states that official content such as speeds must be recorded using the in game speedometer. Leo68 (talk) 18:44, June 24, 2015 (UTC) I actually just did a new test using only the first person speedometer and I got 160 mp/h, I even recorded it. No offense or anything but 50 mp/h is atleast for me a huge difference in top speeds. So can you confirm me as a site administrator that you accept only your own measures and for example without lifting what increases the stop speed radically. Because for me a top speed is a top speed, it is the fastest how that vehicle can go. But if you put 110 mp/h, I think it is not right for this site users, because that cycle is able to go way more than that, even you can test it as your own that it will go in a single second when lifting more than that, I think I just went easily over that without doing anything. Do you honestly think that this is right? Please be a true GTA V administrator and test it for god's sake. Jomlini (talk) 18:52, June 24, 2015 (UTC) : Still false. I think you're attitude and approach to talking to users is discraceful. Think yourself lucky you're still here. 18:54, June 24, 2015 (UTC) : Monkey can you somehow explain me more precisely how my information is false, just tell me. I have been wondering this so long now, that how you automatically assume that im wrong? Would be really interesting to hear?Jomlini (talk) ::I have explained too many times, I'm getting tired of repeating myself. Check my previous explanation(s) yourself, and find out why you're incorrect. -- 19:21, June 24, 2015 (UTC) If you really think that this is ridiculous, have a look at that, lol. I do have to agree with you about the max speed. Speedometers aren't exactly reliable because most of them have pretty much the same cap. Doubt I can do anything about that though, too lazy to start another discussion... 19:13, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::It's completely trivial that speedometers are very inaccurate in this game, therefore, we have to treat them like anything else in this game, and I'm only adding what I see in the game. -- 19:21, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Exactly WildBrick. I have been here from the day this wikia began, literally and now I see what kind of people are in "power" in here, If I could somehow restore my old account (deleted it three years ago because of studying, I was kind of addicted) they would be praising me, I don't even dare to tell you what I have done for this page but whatsoever, I just don't care after seeing how they treat people nowadays, back in the day we did it good but with laughs so it wasn't nearly as serious what it is now. Just makes me sad to think especially after seeing that faggio topic what the actual fuck happened after I left. If me and my old friends would be in "power" here this site would be like from a different planet (in a good way). I have actually a little feeling that the people here are actually competing somehow and they feel really humiliated if somebody controver them what is not just right in a internet site like this. Anyways I don't recommend starting a discussion, they will threat you with block and stuff, even though you have done more work than them in here x10, what is just sad. Probably my profile is gone day or two after this when I try to edit something. Jomlini (talk) 19:36, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :::Wildbrick never agreed your factual input was correct. He agreed that the speedometers are inaccurate. At the moment, all of your input is simply fighting over ONE incorrect point, why bother arguing for 1 point, which has been proven to be incorrect? Pointless to be honest. -- 19:41, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::Actually, I agree with him. I'll try to test out what he said but I'm pretty sure it's true anyway. 19:49, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::Did I say that Wildbrick agreed my factual input, he just cleared to me that I'm not the only one receiving this kind of treating. It is not pointless, I was just in a shock what happened to this site, no offense but what you're saying is just too incoherent. At first you say that you have yourself measured that speed yourself on straight long line sounding very precise (different talk with me), and suddenly you say that the in game speedometer is not precise what kind of disclaims everything what you have said before of your measure, meaning that it is not truly precise after all. Also I don't get the point if it is possible to measure the speed by a simple script what is naturally 100% precise because it is directly linked to the game engine. But no, suddenly that is not allowed in this website nowadays, that is it what is pointless. But apparently the all kind of administrators own this site, and by a little research most of them have been here since 2012, though I have been here ten years ago starting this site. And now I have to argue with some teen(?) about a game's speedometer, just like with the gear thing.. I just contacted my old friend about this situation and he said that this thing is (curse) ashaming. Actually you can find him in the first page, this guy have been here with me 8 years longer than you and this is how I get treated. He also said that he has build this site with some of friends (including me) and now these teens think that they own it. This is just sad. And wildbrick you are going to hard time, try to find a straight, littlebit bumpy, long road and it will happen but it is just *curse difficult I literally tried to do go 160mph for nearly 1 hour yesterday. I recommend removing peds and cars so it will be a little easier. ::::Jomlini (talk) 20:10, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::Just wondering, did you use a modified Hakuchou? I always get locked at 106MPH when driving normally and at 130MPH (127MPH was highest I managed to get but it kept going up) when doing a wheelie. This was a stock Hakuchou - no engine modifications. There is no way I will be able to get up to 190-300 (as your edit stated) on these roads. I turned off peds and cars to clear traffic but I still couldn't get the speed up. Could you link the speedometer mod you're using? 20:58, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Ok. So I just recorded using fraps my just spawned entirely stock hackuchou without any kind of tuning. At the street near Franklins home I was able to drove 161mph before crashing do death (as you can see in the picture). I used two speedometer mods to be sure and they are 100% accurate, linked directly to the game engine. I also have a short video of this, I can also shoot a video without any clipping from the point of spawning the bike and checking that it has no tuning parts etc, and do the 160mph. So these pictures guarantee that the top speed what you can get on hakuchou is 160 mp/h, or in km/h it is 259. Comparing to monkeypolice's own speed measure (110 mp/h in hakuchou's site) it is a 50 mp/h lower than what it should be what is just nonsense, and I don't understand how it isn't fixed yet. I can also shoot a video that the hakuchou get's pretty easily more than 110 mp/h even on the first person speedometer, does gta v have a some kind of a editor what let's you go from third person to first person to see the speedometer at my speed? So I can also prove monkey police was also wrong in that? I would like say also that I have got 300 km/h yesterday but I think it was on turbo, because now without everything it seemed harder to get over 160 mp/h. Here is the link to the pics, I have not altered them in any way and I can show a video if you don't believe because it is impossible to edit working not still speed to a video. After all this evidence I demant that I will be grant with a permission to change the hackuchous top speed. http://imgur.com/a/wh5HZ Jomlini (talk) 21:05, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::I see you're also using simple native trainer's speedometer. I just got up to 141MPH. Do you have a specific route to take or is it a random luck to get the speed up? 21:12, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Here, though I have this one other too. http://www.gtainside.com/en/gta5/mods/72191-simple-speedometer/ Jomlini (talk) 21:08, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::You're using a trainer to gain the actual speed. These are game files!!!!!! The whole argument was about the in-game first person speedometers!!! Not the game files. The section in the table on the page you edited is dedicated for the first person speedometers. A digital number in the bottom of the screen isn't a speedometer. What that number you're seeing is showing is actually the game files' data. All of us know the files do not match the speedometers in this game. So before you come here again shouting and demanding, think about what you're doing! You're reading the game files, the box you were editing and the test i was testing wasn't the same one, please make it clear what you're editing about. -- 21:12, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Hello Wildbrick! So 140 is actually kind of impressive for a short straight line I assume? So as I said the bike gains these crazy speeds on normal city roads, and I have done mine for example tha 161 mph in a pretty long bumpy street close to a Franklins house, and though you would think for a opposite reaction the bike actually gets a speed boost in a bump and in that pictures case it was actually a little uphill I think. You know what is double clutching? When the bump forces the front lift the engine starts revving like hell in the last gear and that is the reason I got 160mph in stock vehicle. I also got about 150mph in a straight line and it was pretty impossible to get higher than 150 because in gta v most of the "long" highways are curvy and you can't move while lifting to right or left. Do you want that I will take a picture of the road for you so you can try that can you get 160mph, it is totally possible! You can try also some other bumpy roads in the city centre. Isn't it crazy that this bike gets higher speeds on bumpy roads rather than a straight line? Monkeypolice are you saing that im like using mods to gain more speeds or do you say that the actual game engine speed is higher than the physical speedometer. I actually think that the physical speedometer is synced to the "game engine" speedometer so is there a way to like change the camera in rockstar editor so I could shoot again me going 160 and show the "real" speedometer? :::::::::Jomlini (talk) 21:34, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Yeah, go to clip editing mode, press "M" to open the marker menu, then press on cameras and find the free camera. Then move camera over to the speedometer. And Monkeypolice, from what I understand, thinks that this is game file data, not in-game data... which is controlled by game file data. 21:44, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::::: :::::::::OK GUYS! Now im filming a video by rockstar editor that I get something close to the 160 mp/h by the PHYSICAL SPEEDOMETER in the first person camea, I will also post a photo of the map and tips how to get it go 160mph at the same time. This will take pretty long time so wait if you are even online anymore. Jomlini (talk) 21:42, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::WILDBRIK! Check this out mate, thanks for the brilliant thing named rockstar editor what let's you freely change the camera from a video clip. This is a 100% provement and nobody can't deny it. The street is that one when you go down from Franklins new house, there you will get atleast 150 mp/h and with a practice 160 mp/h. There it is http://imgur.com/EaYEYMQ Ok so before monkey let's me change the cycles speed in the wikia I can post a rockstar video where I buy a new fresh cycle and without clipping I will do the 160 mph, and with a speedometer view too? It took me literally over 4 hours to prove Monkey totally wrong. The speedometer (physical) is super accurate and it is totally synched with the virtual speedometer. Jomlini (talk) 22:10, June 24, 2015 (UTC) This is your final chance before you're out of here. The last warning before a ban, and probably a permanant one with the way you're going. 19:10, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Test Done the test. The length is 1.02 miles, I did two laps. You'll notice that the road is straight, first lap peaks at 110MPH, second laps get's around 113MPH. Completely stock, no traffic, no people, no corners, it struggled to get any higher than 110. Don't come here arguing and critizing, when I've just proved it. I even recorded me making the race, just to prove this is completely legit. 21:04, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Monkeypolice you serious!? Do you understand that we have been talking from the 17pm about that you have to lift the cycle to get higher speeds. Did you really not understand that, even in my first edit I said that you have to lift to get to these speeds and now you publish a video without liftin at all. Please try to lift, it means that you pull the joystick down and the front gets up then it will revv more and the speed will increase dramatically. And start from the beginning. Jomlini (talk) 21:40, June 24, 2015 (UTC) MonkeyPolice188 I can officially say that I "won" you in this. You were totally wrong in that speedometer thing, the physical speedometer and the "virtual" are exactly same, thank god for the rockstar editor what lets you change the camera angles freely from a clip. DO YOU SEE THAT? http://imgur.com/EaYEYMQ now I have proved by hard work that I was 100% right. And you can yourself try it ifi you know how. Bumpy city street + lifting the front = 160 mp/h lifting the front on a straight = 140 mph. There you go mate and now you can apologize. Jomlini (talk) 22:05, June 24, 2015 (UTC) " I will later collect a video or photographic evidence to prove myself and yourself that no vehicle in GTA V (Xbox One, PS4 and PC) exceeds 135 mph on the first person speedometers. "'' - MonkeyPolice118 2015'' "No vehicle in Gta V exceeds 135 mph on the first person speedometers" - '''http://imgur.com/EaYEYMQ Now it is your time to apologize, be a man of you words. Jomlini (talk) 22:36, June 24, 2015 (UTC) I've looked at both and Monk's seems more conclusive. No vehicle can get over 135, accept it and stop venting frustration on the staff of this wiki. You've had three warnings, one more offense and you'll be blocked. Leo68 (talk) 22:56, June 24, 2015 (UTC) What the actual sh** guys? I even had to make a bloody account to comment on this. How is it possible that you guys are admins here though you don't know a damn about the game itself. I play PS4 and my hakuchou always gets up to 140mp/h by just lifting the front up, I tried this Jomlini's technic and for a few seconds I went 149-153 mp/h. This dude even has a fu***ng picture to prove this and you still say that it is false, Leon and Monkey get your shit straight, im atm playing gta v and it goes everytime I lift about 140mp/h, there is dozens of youtube videos of that trick what jomlini is talking about. Do I have to send a bloody video to you that you believe? Leon if you are an admin here you should test yourself before talking sh*t here. Buy a hakuchou, go to a straight road without cars and wheelie with it in fps you will see almost instantly that it is going over 130 mp/h. How you dare call yourself an admin..--CrazyTrevor (talk) 23:34, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Speed "records". So you are "testing" one-way, '''downhill and claiming it to be a vehicle top speed? Repeat the run in the reverse direction (i.e UPhill) and average them. That is the top speed. It's like people using Franklin's special ability to warp the laws of physics (such as they are implemented in the game engine) and claiming their resulting speeding tickets are real speeds. Frankly I don't actually trust Monk's results much either. The first person speedo tells lies that shouldn't be taken as fact either. If you want to prove this properly, do a proper flying test bi-directionally on a flat straight (see my user page for 1KM freeway section I have mapped) in optimal weather with no traffic (Director Mode is great for this) and record using the editor and get an accurate real time measurement, distance/time = actual speed. Repeat the test a couple of times to get statistical average. smurfy (coms) 23:39, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Hello Smurf! So the funny and weird thing here is that it actually works better when there is those bumps, no downhill or anything that is the reason why I exactly go that Franklin's street in that way where it is uphills aka bumps and those small bumps force the cycle front go more up so it will revv higher and it will have a speed boost, sort of like double clutch. And that is the secret of this thing. You can go with long wait about 145-150 mph/h in a long straight road (haven't actually found yet not curvy) and with the tuning parts 160+ probably but with the bump thing stock goes 160 mp/h and tuned 300 km/h (forgot what in mp/h). But it goes straight without bumps lifting 100% 140+ not 130, you can try out yourself it is not hard at all. And of course im not using any abilities, do you see that green shit on my photos? --Jomlini (talk) 23:51, June 24, 2015 (UTC) : Wow, I can see your reading comprehension skills are way up there, huh? The "It's like people..." line wasn't accusing you of using the Franklin ability, just pointing out how/why we have had these sort of arguments in the past. As stated above, test properly on flat ground, bi-directionally and you can claim speed records. The way the game's physics engine works, it is always going to be faster to ride a bike on one wheel which removes the front wheel friction and drag from the equation. That is still acceptable IMO, i.e. the record does not have to be conducted on 2 wheels. FWIW, I agree that the speed limit stated on the page in question is invalid, but yours is just as invalid, if not worse. smurfy (coms) 00:14, June 25, 2015 (UTC) :: Hello! Yes I know that you were not accusing me of anything, but I just wanted to make sure because believe there will be more people here and maybe I don't have to tell someone that if I have already confirmed that. Yeah maybe that tricking top speed (bump) is not acceptable, but anyways the hakuchou can go 140-160 depending of the tuning, maybe more when turbo. Though the 140 is the base for stock cycle, I have went faster than that without tricking but only the front wheel up. But atleast it is clearly more than 110 stated in the hakuchou stats. And nevertheless Hakuchou is clearly the fastest land vehicle in the game. Jomlini (talk) 00:41, June 25, 2015 (UTC) ::: Well, I have to point out... :::*All speed records quoted on the wiki MUST be in STOCK mechanical trim. :::*It's pretty easy to use Franklin's ability and get up to super-speed, turn it off, refill the ability meter and still be at well over normal top speed and then take a screenshot photo. Not that I'm suggesting that is the case, just that the "no green shit" in the photo doesn't actually prove anything. One of the reasons I never use Franklin for my testing, so there can be no doubt. ::: I haven't personally done any testing of bikes on my 1KM test yet, but my gut feel is there are a couple of stock bikes that should be in the 130-140 mph range when wheelied but I struggle to keep the wheel up that long (due to my own lack of skill). smurfy (coms) 01:05, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Ok, so let's just take a step back here. Please read the following, this is important, as we're getting vvery confused: * What you were testing (Jomlini), was the in-game file speeds. These speeds cannot be seen in usual gameplay (unless you break a speed record and check the stats). You used a mod to get them to show up (nothing bad about that). * What I was testing, was the in-game First Person Mode Speedometers (what was on the video). When you edited the page in the first place, you replaced the First Person Speedometers I recorded, so I pressumed you knew that they were the First Person Speedometers, and thought they were wrong. You're speeds were about the game files (sort of, simply anyway), we all know the First Person Speedometers show speeds different from the game filse (that are very inaccurate), but everyone here knows I collect them and document them here on the wiki, as it is data that differs on vehicles. So, I apologize for the confusion, because I assumed you knew what you were editing. Until I realized what you were talking about (showing the photograph), I thought we were arguing about the First Person Speedometers. Eitherway, this does NOT make up for aggressive and foul language, rudeness and unexplained edit warring, therefore the Warnings given are still valid. 07:17, June 25, 2015 (UTC)